


Coveted Inundation

by evelynrüstig (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Domestic, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Mild Kink, Post-Game, Red Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynr%C3%BCstig
Summary: Kanaya and Rose are respectively the only diurnal and nocturnal members of their specieses, and this makes for peculiar bedtimes as well as peculiar times in bed. One night when Kanaya can't sleep she finds herself passively cherishing Rose's sleeping self, only for her to wake up and demand something of her own that Kanaya happily indulges.





	Coveted Inundation

It's not that I'm unwilling to accommodate my matesprit but having to sleep during the middle of the day was cumbersome, especially as the lone diurnal member of my species. While Rose had done her best to make me feel optimally comfortable, it hadn't been long before I stirred from my slumber and now am lying here idly. Of course there were plans for the night with some of the trolls who Rose had eagerly befriended but it is difficult to be content with that prospect when I am not privy to them.

I opt for the one thing that always helps when I am feeling deprived in one sense or another, which is scooting over towards Rose. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her on her side. She remains curled up, seemingly uneager to properly lean against me, but of course she is merely asleep. Nonetheless, she is very charming even when still like this, and it is in moments like these that I feel the luckiest to be able to share a home with her.

My eyes are adjusting to the darkness now, and I spot the marks — visible as nothing but little black dots in this obstinate darkness — I left on her neck at an earlier point in the evening: Rose's bribe for tonight's policies. With her persuasive skills and penchant for self-endangerment, she would have fit in perfectly with the legislacerators. Of course, none of that matters now and with her in my arms I only mind to move my lips to her neck, gently kissing where I had pierced the skin. She lets out the slightest little gasp, and — I can't help myself — place my lips on them again, applying just the slightest suction. Hopefully something that could be mistaken for a kiss.

A few moments pass and evidently I lost control because suddenly, Rose is writhing in my arms, talking to me in her characteristic sleepy voice.

"You already had your fill earlier tonight, Kanaya."  
I tighten my arms around her, knowing that if she sees my face, I'm doomed. "Is something so wrong with tenderly kissing one's matesprit in the middle of the night, love?"  
"It is when I'm trying to sleep." She's squirming now, and holding her in this manner me proves to be a mistake since now she's grinding back and forth against my loins. "Now let me go."  
A moment of silence later, my decision is made. "I'm not quite certain if I want to."  
"Why not?"  
"This isn't working the way you had imagined it to. My body simply cannot abide by it."  
"Oh, really now." Rose let out a particularly heavy grunt as she futilely attempted to jab an elbow in my side. "Are there any other messages you wish to relay?"  
"Given the groinal responses that you are so dutifully eliciting I would gander a guess that it is endeavoring to tell me to make love to you."

Rose finally froze, only to then relax in my arms. "I suppose that will have to do to get you back to sleep then, darling."  
"Then it is settled."

I can't say I am particularly inclined to simply abandon my leverage and I keep her in my arms as I roll her on her stomach with me on top of her. Unfortunately I have to give some up as I pull one out from under her, swiftly pulling down her bottoms. She squeaks in surprise, likely not in the least because my bulge is quickly making the short nightdress she so carefully picked out for me irrelevant, as it is already slithering out from under its hem between her thighs. Inverting it is naturally still the better option and within moments the tip of my bulge rests  against Rose's entrance unobstructed, eager to insert itself. I rest my hand on her shoulder and pull myself forward, smoothly entering as I do. That very moment, Rose starts squirming under me, although with very little opportunity to actually move with her body pressed right between the mattress and myself. Before long, she is still again.

Rose breathes in deeply before speaking. "Never mind the commotion. This is a lot smoother than last time."  
"Which last time are you referring to?"  
She chuckles. "It wasn't one concerning you, dear. Suffice to say that your phallic construct is very different and I like it a lot."  
"I will defer to your no doubt more informed judgement."  
"Wise. Anyway, shouldn't we be a bit higher up for this?"

She plants her hands in the mattress in an attempt to gain the leverage to push herself up but when I place one on her back in kind it is instantly taken away, with the end result being nothing but her pushing her behind up against my bulge.

"Since this is our first time acting upon this long-standing plan, I believe it would be best if you let me experiment at my own pace."  
Rose suppressed a grunt before letting out an affective giggle. "Of course!"  
"Good girl."

I lift my hand from her back to pet her a little bit. Rose purrs in response. When I place my hand back in its former position, she sighs heavily, seeming almost more content and relaxed at being held down than caressed all of a sudden. What a peculiar girl. At least she lays still now as I continue pressing myself on her, probing around. There are certainly anatomical differences but Rose seems to be enjoying herself well enough nonetheless, especially when I pull back and reinsert myself slightly. Now that I have a better grasp on what she likes, it's time to follow her suggestion, on my terms. Grappling her shoulder, I pull her back in auxiliary fashion as I rise up myself, bending her knees and raising her to an appropriate position.

"You don't exactly have a great deal of experience at this, do you?"  
"Perhaps, but I am eager to demonstrate I can be a quick learner." My hand slides onto her head and the side of her face promptly hits the mattress.  
"In that case, wouldn't you shove my face into the mattress?"

Indulging her wish, my fingers curl into her hair and soon she is reduced to idle muffles and token resistance under my hand. "If I am to understand this is the route you want to go, Rose, you require to hear only one more thing from me." I wait for her to stop writhing before I continue. "If you play nice from here on I will fill you up quite well as you have repeatedly expressed desire for me to before." Whatever noise it might be that Rose is making with her face burrowed in the mattress, it sounded excited enough. With Rose definitely satisfied, I feel confident to proceed.

She aspirates almost more heavily when I temporarily leave her than when I first entered her. I attempt to replicate the result by pushing inside her a few more times, but she is strangely quiet each time. Distracted by this endeavor, I let my hand slip and before long I realize that I am actually hearing the faintest, muffled moans as Rose's face turns slightly towards the side, who then silences herself when she realizes she is probably well being heard, her face bright red.

There is a stutter, an uncertainty in her articulation, but nonetheless she speaks. "More?"  
"As much as I appreciate this new category of sounds and utterances you are exercising, they could do with the addition of some manners."  
If Rose's sharp inhalation denoted a desire to say anything, it was reduced to a yelp by a swat to her behind.  
"I assume you know how to request something politely, and while we're at it, how to wait until it's your turn to speak. I just taught you the why."  
Rose falls silent, her eyes darting around in what must be deep thought. "Could you please continue, Kanaya?"  
"Naturally."

Evidently she will be pleased as long as I keep thrusting myself in her, so that is what I do, now with more of a rhythm to it. While I have seen her in ecstasy before, I have never seen her so undignified, bent over in front of me, moaning and quivering which I am now finally able to appreciate, unlike our first time when I was otherwise preoccupied. Whereas I have a full view of her, she seems to be trying to suppress the facilities that are worthless to her in this position of her own volition now, burying her face in her hands. Unfortunately for her I am not about to abandon this delight and pull her head back by her hair, eliciting frustrated wails as it is now ever so slightly harder for her to adjust to my ever-increasing pace, let alone hide her response to it.

It isn't long until I too start encountering trouble controlling my breathing and I have to start leaning on Rose in order to keep up the frequency and power I have maintained thus far. Eventually I succumb, bending over Rose, giving her no space to move as I fill her completely, my own bulge almost being forced out by the slime's pressure. I stay this way for a few seconds before extricating myself, delivering a significant amount of slime from within Rose's body. Worn out, I immediately fall over on my side next to Rose, our heads now in juxtaposition.

"It is unfortunate this time we couldn't prevent making a mess."  
"Well..." Rose lays down as well, now facing me. "If it makes you feel any better, I made one too while you were at work."  
"At least that renders my follow-up inquiry into your pleasure regarding the matter irrelevant."  
"Certainly. Let's just focus on that, sleep on the couch, and deal with this tomorrow, okay?"  
"That will be more than acceptable."  
"All right." Rose sits up, her feet already on the ground of the other side of the bed. "I'll go clean up, but I'll join you soon."

I watch her walk towards the door, getting in one more sentence before she leaves. "I love you, Rose."  
"I love you too."

Since my bulge is already back inside, there is nothing left for me but to make my way down to the couch. I lie down, only to realize that it is nowhere near wide enough to support us both. Somnolence, unfortunately, does not make for the best auxiliatrix to higher brain functions such as the more domestic kind of problem solving and I find myself closing my eyes and being very close to losing consciousness altogether.

That is, until I feel Rose scrambling on top of me, curling up, most of her weight supported by my considerably unyielding torso while not impeding my breathing like my weight on her comparatively frail body would. Perhaps there are more boons in my anatomy for Rose specifically than I had priorly realized.

A nice thought to hold onto as I fall asleep in proper.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr lies. Nobody actually wants to bottom, we're all just afraid of intimacy, and therefore this is the second fic where I describe a sexual act I haven't personally performed. Hope it's acceptable nonetheless, especially since nobody edited this.
> 
> The identity of the person Rose mentions as having dicked her somewhere around the middle doesn't really matter. It's probably Jade. Maybe I was going somewhere with that but I forgot.
> 
> This is a birthday gift for Sky, also known as Tumblr user @kanaya. As you know, you were the unintended cryptic muse (or at least dramatic source of inspiration) of my first Rosemary fic, and I am very happy that we have become friends and that despite some differences and frictions, we still talk and it remains one of my few relationships (as a general term) that is almost entirely pleasant and in which talking almost always leaves me feeling better. I feel close to you. Happy like-sixth-day-after-your-birthday!


End file.
